gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Demolition Man
Get to the TOPFUN van near the building site to be demolished. Detonation timer initiated! You must plant the 4 bombs in the remaining time! Bomb planted! Only 3 more targets to go! Go back and get another bomb. Bomb planted! Only 2 more targets to go! Go back and get another bomb. Bomb planted! Only 1 more target to go! Go back and get another bomb. }} Demolition Man is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by property developer Avery Carrington at the Avery Construction Site in Vice Point, Vice City Beach, Vice City. Mission Avery Carrington is looking at some more development land, located up the road from his construction site. Avery's problem is that construction has already begun, so Avery asks Tommy to destroy the site. Tommy leaves Avery's construction site and walks to the edge of the site, where a Top Fun van is located with an RC Goblin and four bombs. Tommy enters the van and uses the remote control helicopter to transport and plant bombs in various locations around the site, whilst avoiding the construction workers and security guards. After Tommy places the four bombs on the site, the bombs are detonated and the construction site is destroyed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the TOPFUN van near the building site to be demolished. **Detonation timer initiated! You must plant the 4 bombs in the remaining time! **Bomb planted! Only 3 more targets to go! Go back and get another bomb. **Bomb planted! Only 2 more targets to go! Go back and get another bomb. **Bomb planted! Only 1 more target to go! Go back and get another bomb. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $1000 and, if the player has completed Phnom Penh '86, the mission Two Bit Hit is unlocked. Gallery DemolitionMan-GTAVC2.jpg|The buildings main staircase being guarded by a construction worker. DemolitionMan-GTAVC3.jpg|Two construction workers inside the building DemolitionMan-GTAVC4.jpg|The building being destroyed after Tommy Vercetti detonated the bombs planted inside the building Demolition Man Mission Screen Capture 01.jpg Demolition Man Mission Screen Capture 02.jpg Demolition Man Mission Screen Capture 03.jpg Demolition Man Mission Screen Capture 04.jpg Demolition Man Mission Screen Capture 05.jpg Demolition Man Mission Screen Capture 06.jpg Demolition Man Mission Screen Capture 07.jpg Demolition Man Mission Screen Capture 08.jpg Walkthrough DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy arrives at the construction site in Vice Point to see the black limo drive down the ramp. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Avery tells Tommy of a problem that he has that he wants Tommy to solve. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy thinks that Avery wants some help building something. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Avery tells Tommy that he'll be utilising Tommy's demolition skills instead. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Avery shows Tommy some construction plans. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy realises that Avery wants a plaza being built to be destroyed. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Avery starts talking of his trip out of town. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Tommy realises that Avery plans to destroy the other construction site, then buy the land on which the building is being constructed on. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Avery is amazed at Tommy being so quick to catch on. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy entering the Top Fun van parked near the construction site he'll have to destroy. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Inside of the van, Tommy finds a system to control a toy helicopter that he will use to plant some dynamite in the building. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Tommy picking up the first bomb. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Tommy flying to plant the bomb. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy planting the first bomb. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy picking up the second bomb. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Tommy planting the second bomb. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|Tommy picking up the third bomb. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Tommy planting the third bomb. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Tommy picking up the fourth and final bomb. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy planting the final bomb. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|As Tommy plants the last bomb, the construction site blows up. DemolitionMan-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthrough GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 11 - Demolition Man (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 11 - Demolition Man|Ipad/PS2 Version Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to the 1993 action movie of the same name. *This is the only mission for Avery that does not require the player to change their clothing. *One of the construction workers says "What the f...", making it the only time in the whole game where the word "fuck" is intended to be said, albeit interrupted. Navigation }}de:Schutt und Asche pl:Dewastator zh:Demolition Man Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City